realmsofjovafandomcom-20200214-history
Abyssea - Uleguerand
Information: *Abyssea - Uleguerand is a Tier 3 zone with entrance requirements of lvl 99. A fully geared party of 119s is recommended. *'The enterance to Abyssea - Uleguerand is located at Xarcabard: via Cavernous Maw (H-8)' *Talk to Conflux Surveyor (G-12) to recieve Signet.'' *Mimesis (BLU Sword Trial) & Srivatsa (PLD Shield Trial) begin here. *'Cruor '''can be collected fighting particular mobs. See Bottom of page for more information. *'Jova's Sturdy Pyxis are found in this zone. See Bottom of page for more information. Travel: Talk to a particular Teleport NPC to be warped directly to Abyssea. Port Jeuno: *Trade Port Windurst Waters Gate Glyph to Horst(H-8). 'Windurst Waters Gate Glyph can be purchased from Treasure Chest in front of Joachim. ''Port Bastok: *Trade Windurst Waters Gate Glyph to 'Ernst(K-11). '''Windurst Waters Gate Glyph can be purchased from Erich located next to Ernst. ''Port Windurst: *Trade Windurst Waters Gate Glyph to 'Willis(L-6). '''Windurst Waters Gate Glyph can be purchased from Fabricius located next to Willis. ''Port San D'oria: *Trade Windurst Waters Gate Glyph to 'Ivan (I-8). '''Windurst Waters Gate Glyph can be purchased from Gilburt located next to Ivan. '''Note: '''Rank 9 and lvl 99 are required in order to use the Teleports List of NPCs and what they do: '''Atma Fabricant (G-11) - '''Pop Item Shop '''Trion (G-12) - '''Where you start your Trial Weapons. To begin trade him Crook plus 100K Cruor. '''Waylea (G-11) - '''Teleport NPC that will take you to Abyssea-Altep or Abyssea-Grauberg. Mission Required for Shinryu Fight: '**Please see here for information regarding missions required for Shinryu. ** Notorious Monsters: NMs work the same as Retail. You can either farm the pop items or buy them from the NPC Shop '''''Atma Fabricant (G-11). The Forced pop mobs will also have a 1-4 Hour respawn time. Normal Time Spawned mobs have had their timer spawn reduced. 'Key Items '''are dropped from the same NMs listed from retail. Key Items: Listed below is NM name and what KI(s) they drop. '''Anemic Aloysius - '''Battle Trophy: 5th Echelon '''Audumbla - '''Battle Trophy: 5th Echelon '''Apademak - '''Atma of the War Lion '''Awahondo - '''Decaying Diremite Fang, Battle Trophy: 3rd Echelon, Atma of the Persistent Predator '''Blanga - '''Battle Trophy: 4th Echelon, Atma of the Stone God '''Chione - '''Battle Trophy: 4th Echelon, Vermillion Abyssite of Perspicacity '''Dhorme Khimaira - '''Atma of Purgatory, Torn Khimaira Wing '''Empousa - '''Atma of the Shrieking One, Battle Trophy: 2nd Echelon '''Impervious Chariot - '''Battle Trophy: 3rd Echelon, Vermillion Abyssite of Kismet, Dented Chariot Shield '''Indrik - '''Atma of the Holy Mountain '''Ironclad Triturator- '''Atma of Crushing Cudgel, Warped Iron Giant Nail, Battle Trophy 3rd Echelon '''Isgebind - '''Atma of the Frozen Fetters, Battle Trophy: 1st Echelon '''Koghatu - '''Battle Trophy: 4th Echelon '''Kur - '''Battle Trophy: 3rd Echelon, Begrimed Dragon Hide, Atma of Blighted Breath '''Ogopogo - '''Battle Trophy: 2nd Echelon, Atma of the Lake Lurker '''Pantokrator - '''Atma of the Omnipotent '''Refitted Chariot - '''Battle Trophy: 4th Echelon '''Resheph - '''Battle Trophy: 2nd Echelon, Atma of the Plaquebringer '''Upas-Kamuy - '''Battle Trophy: 5th Echelon, Vermillion Abyssite of Guerdon '''Yaguarogui - '''Battle Trophy: 4th Echelon, Atma of the Sun Eater NMs: Cruor: What is Cruor? Cruor is the standard currency of Abyssea. By killing particular mobs you can acquire curor which is used right now to upgrade Trial Weapons. When you kill X number of mobs you will receive system message plus your reward. ' * Note: 'Make sure to check your inventory close to finishing X mobs. If your inventory is full you will not recieve your reward and will need to start over. *'Note: '''All NMs are 500 Cruor Per Kill. Jova's Sturdy Pyxis: *Sturdy Pyxis are Treasure Caskets inside certain Abyssea zones. *They have a chance to spawn after a mob has been killed. *NM mobs will not spawn a Treasure Casket. *You will need 1 Forbidden Key to open them. '''Note: '''You do not need to trade the Key to open the Casket. Just simply click on it. If you have a key in your inventory you will recieve a reward. *The key will be consumed upon use. *If you do not have a key you will not be able to open a Casket. List of Random Items and Key Items recieved from Sturdy Pyxis. Category:Abyssea